nbcufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Brian O’Conner
Brian O’Conner – jeden z głównych bohaterów serii, pojawiający się we wszystkich odsłonach za wyjątkiem Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio drift. Biografia Wychował się i prawdopodobnie urodził w Barstow w Kalifornii. Jak sam twierdzi, „gówno pamięta” o swoim ojcu – nie wie nawet, jak wyglądał ani jak brzmiał jego głos. Sprawiło to, że miał wątpliwości, czy będzie dobrym ojcem dla Jacka. Nazwisko O’Conner może sugerować, że ma irlandzkie korzenie. W młodości chodził z dziewczyną imieniem Tanya. Jako nastolatek został wysłany do zakładu poprawczego, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Romanem Pearce’em. Dwa tygodnie po ukończeniu akademii policyjnej dowiedział się, że Roman został aresztowany w swoim warsztacie, gdzie znaleziono skradzione samochody, za co został skazany na trzy lata więzienia. Chociaż Brian nie miał nic wspólnego z jego zatrzymaniem, Roman przez wiele lat miał do niego żal – obwiniając go za to, że to on na niego doniósł lub za to, że go nie ostrzegł. Szybcy i wściekli Brian, funkcjonariusz policji chcący dostać awans na detektywa, pracuje pod przykrywką, używając imienia Brian Earl Spilner, badając sprawę napadów na ciężarówki przewożące sprzęt elektroniczny. Ze względu na opieszałość wymiaru sprawiedliwości tirowcy chcą wymierzać sprawiedliwość we własnym zakresie, raniąc lub zabijając napastników. Jedynym tropem są samochody używane przez sprawców – czarne hondy civic z zielonymi neonami. Pracując w warsztacie należącym do Harry’ego, któremu grozi odsiadka, odwiedzając codziennie restaurację, w której pracuje Mia Toretto, powoli zaczyna być zauważany przez jej brata Dominica i jego ekipę. Bierze udział w nielegalnych wyścigach ulicznych, w których co prawda przegrywa, ale ratując Toretta przed aresztowaniem zyskuje jego szacunek i dołącza do jego zespołu. Kontynuuje poszukiwania, sprawdzając konkurencyjną drużynę, na czele której stoi Johnny Tran, w międzyczasie nawiązując romans z Mią. Znajdując w garażu Trana sprzęt elektroniczny pasujący do opisu skradzionych przedmiotów i będąc świadkiem jego okrutnego zachowania wobec jednego z pracowników, informuje przełożonych, że Tran może być potencjalnym sprawcą napadów, prosi jednak o więcej czasu, żeby zyskać pewność. Kiedy przełożeni zaczynają naciskać, zgadza się, żeby nasłać na Tranów SWAT. Okazuje się, że sprzęty zostały zakupione legalnie, a Tran – nie licząc kilku wykroczeń – jest czysty, co rzuca podejrzenia na ekipę Toretta. Brian wraz z Torettem udaje się na zawody Race Wars, w trakcie których Dominic i jego ludzie opuszczają teren imprezy. O’Conner Wyjawia Mii, że jest policjantem, a jeśli nie złapie Toretta, jemu i jego ekipie może stać się krzywda. Brian i Mia ścigają Dominica, którego drużyna dokonuje kolejnego napadu. Dwóch ludzi Toretta, Letty i Vince, zostaje rannych. Brian ratuje Vince’a, ale wzywając śmigłowiec medyczny niszczy przed Dominikiem swoją przykrywkę, wyjawiając, że jest policjantem. Kilka godzin później Brian odnajduje Dominica w jego domu, który zostaje ostrzelany przez Trana i jego kuzyna, w wyniku czego ginie Jesse. Brian i Dominic ścigają zamachowców, co kończy się śmiercią Trana. Po dogonieniu Toretta, którego charger ulega zniszczeniu w zderzeniu z ciężarówką, Brian oddaje mu kluczyki do swojej supry, umożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Zwiastun z turbodoładowaniem Po umożliwieniu Dominicowi ucieczki przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości, Brian opuszcza swój dom w Los Angeles, zanim FBI i policja Los Angeles wydają za nim list gończy. Podczas ucieczki bierze udział w wyścigach w Phoenix, Arizonie i Albuquerque, wygrywając wszystkie z nich. Którejś nocy, podczas postoju w motelu, zmuszony jest zostawić swoje mitsubishi, które zostało otoczone przez policjantów. Autostopem udaje się do San Antonio w Teksasie, gdzie za pieniądze wygrane na wyścigach kupuje nissana skyline. Wynajmuje garaż, żeby zmodyfikować samochód przed wystartowaniem w nim w kolejnych wyścigach. Po dotarciu do Miami widzi toyotę suprę Slap Jacka i mazdę RX-7 Orange Juliusa. Za szybcy, za wściekli Przeprowadzając się do Miami Brian kontynuuje udział w wyścigach, ścigając się dla swojego znajomego, Teja Parkera. Podczas jednego z wyścigów zostaje aresztowany przez miejscowe władze. Agent Markgam z Urzędu Celnego i Bilkins, były przełożony Briana z FBI, oferują mu ułaskawienie i wyczyszczenie kartoteki, w której znajdują się takie przestępstwa i wykroczenia jak zniszczenie mienia, którego dokonał wcześniej infiltrując ekipę Toretta i umożliwienie mu ucieczki. Warunkiem jest wystawienie agentom barona narkotykowego Cartera Verone’a. Brianowi jako partner przydzielony zostaje Dunn, oblewa jednak test znajomości samochodów, wobec czego O’Conner domaga się przydzielenia mu wskazanej przez niego osoby, grożąc odmówieniem przyjęcia oferty. Gdy Markham godzi się na warunki Briana, ten wraz z Bilkinsem odzukuje Romana Pearce’a, będącego obecnie kierowcą na demolition derby. Pearce, wciąż mający do Briana żal o to, że złapano go z ośmioma kradzionymi samochodami i podejrzewający, że była to sprawka O’Connera, początkowo odmawia, ostatecznie jednak Brianowi udaje się go przekonać. Brianowi i Romanowi udaje się przeniknąć do organizacji Verone’a dzięki pomocy Moniki Fuentes, pracującej pod przykrywką agentki Urzędu Celnego. Monica, która zakochuje się w Brianie, ostrzega, że Verone zamierza zabić ich, kiedy misja dobiegnie końca. Brian i Pearce obmyślają plan, jak uniknąć śmierci i zawalenia misji, co będzie oznaczało odsiadkę. Dzięki pomocy Teja i Suki udaje im się dostać na łódź Verone’a i aresztować go. Brianowi i Pearce’owi udało się w międzyczasie ukraść należące do Cartera pieniądze, za które planują otworzyć w Miami warsztat. Szybko i wściekle Brian, ponownie jako pełnoprawny agent FBI, otrzymuje zadanie powstrzymania znanego przestępcy Artura Bragi. Sprawdzając Davida Parka, potencjalnego informatora, wpada na Dominica, który przesłuchuje Parka trzymając go za oknem głową w dół. Brian zdaje sobie sprawę, że Dominic szuka zabójcy Letty, która niedawno zginęła. Uratowany przez O’Connera Park staje się informatorem FBI, organizując Brianowi i Dominicowi wstęp na wyścig ulicami Los Angeles. Pracująca dla Bragi Gisele Yashar informuje uczestników, że zwycięzca będzie ostatnim kierowcą, którego jej szef zatrudni do przewozu heroiny przez granicę. Dominic wygrywa dzięki nieczystej zagrywce, spychając chevroletem chevelle skyline’a Briana. Ten jednak, korzystając z kontaktów w FBI, dokonuje aresztowania innego kierowcy i zajmuje jego miejsce. Używają podziemnych tuneli pod granicą meksykańsko-amerykańską, żeby uniknąć wykrycia, wraz z innymi kierowcami przemycają heroinę. Po wykonaniu zadania Fenix, jeden z ludzi Bragi, wyjawia Dominicowi, że to on zabił Letty. Wywiązuje się walka, w wyniku której Brian kradnie hummera z należącą do Bragi heroiną wartą sześćdziesiąt milionów dolarów. Wracają do Los Angeles, gdzie ukrywają narkotyki na strzeżonym policyjnym parkingu, a Brian kradnie modyfikowane subaru imprezę WRX STI. Dominic dowiaduje się, że Brian był ostatnią osobą, z którą kontaktowała się Letty i atakuje go. Brian wyjawia mu, że Letty pracowała dla niego pod przykrywką, żeby umożliwić mu bezpieczny powrót do Los Angeles i oczyścić jego imię. Brian przekonał przełożonych, że w zamian za ułaskawienie Toretta zwabi Bragę w pułapkę, zmuszając go, żeby osobiście pojawił się po odbiór pieniędzy, dzięki czemu zdradzi swoją tożsamość. Pułapka jednak nie powodzi się – Ramon Campos podaje się za Bragę, podczas gdy „Campos”, czyli prawdziwy Braga, ucieka do Meksyku. Brian i Dominic wyruszają, żeby na własną rękę złapać Bragę. Znajdują go w kościele, zostaje jednak uratowany przez swoich ludzi. Brian ponownie korzysta z podziemnych tuneli. Zostaje raniony przez Feniksa, pojawia się jednak Dominic, który miażdży go chevroletem camaro. Gdy zaczynają zbierać się policyjne śmigłowce i radiowozy Brian każe Dominicowi uciekać, ten jednak odmawia. W sądzie Brian wnosi o ułaskawienie, Dominic zostaje jednak skazany na 25 lat więzienia. Gdy Dom przewożony jest do więzienia, pojawiają się Brian, Mia i wspólnicy Doma z Dominikany, żeby uratować go z konwoju. Szybcy i wściekli 5 Po uratowaniu Dominica z więziennego konwoju Brian i Mia uciekają do Rio de Janeiro, gdzie chronią się u Vince’a, proponującego im udział w napadzie, którego celem jest kilku samochodów z pociągu. Podczas skoku okazuje się, że niektórym jego uczestnikom zależy zwłaszcza na jednym samochodzie, którym odjeżdża Mia. Brian i Dominic walczą z pozostałymi na miejscu przeciwnikami, którzy zabijają kilku agentów DEA. Wraz z Torettem wyskakuje z pociągu, zostaje jednak porwany przez Hernana Reyesa, chcącego wiedzieć, gdzie został ukryty samochód. Udaje im się wydostać i wrócić do kryjówki, w której po rozebraniu samochodu znajdują chip, zawierający dane na temat przestępczego imperium Reyesa, w tym m.in. miejsca, w których ukrył sto milionów dolarów w gotówce. Za Brianem i pozostałymi zostaje wysłany agent DSS Lucas Hobbs, który dzięki pomocy miejscowej policji odnajduje ich kryjówkę, Brianowi i reszcie udaje się jednak uciec. Dominic chce, żeby się rozdzielili, Mia wyjawia jednak, że jest z Brianem w ciąży i nie zamierza się więcej rozdzielać. Wieczorem Brian rozmawia z Dominikiem, wyjawiając, że nie wie, czy będzie dobrym ojcem, ponieważ nigdy nie znał swojego. Toretto stwierdza, że Brian na pewno nie popełni jego błędów i będzie dobrym rodzicem. Nie chcąc więcej uciekać, postanawiają ukraść należące do Reyesa pieniądze, zwołując w tym celu ekipę. Brian wraz z Dominikiem bierze udział w wyścigach ulicznych, wygrywając samochody, których można by użyć do napadu. Kradną również radiowozy, którymi ścigają się Brian, Dominic, Roman i Han. Brianowi po raz pierwszy w życiu udaje się pokonać Doma, Roman i Han wyjawiają mu jednak, że Dominic na ostatnim odcinku zdjął nogę z gazu, pozwalając mu wygrać. Kiedy ekipa wdraża plan w życie, Brian, Mia, Dominic i Vince zostają aresztowani przez Hobbsa i jego oddział. W drodze na lotnisko zostają zaatakowani przez ludzi Reyesa. Zaaresztowani ratują Hobbsa i uciekają. Agent przyłącza się do nich, chcąc pomścić śmierć swojego oddziału, który zginął w zasadzce. Brian i Dominic kradną z żandarmerii wojskowej sejf z pieniędzmi Reyesa i uciekają z nim przez miasto. Kiedy okazuje się, że ściga ich zbyt wielu policjantów, Dominic każe Brianowi uciekać i zająć się Mią i jego nienarodzonym dzieckiem. O’Conner lekceważy polecenie Dominica i ratuje go, zabijając celującego do niego Ziziego. Na miejscu pojawia się Hobbs, który daje im 24 godziny na ucieczkę, zanim ponownie ruszy za nimi w pościg. Ekipa rozdziela zdobyte podczas napadu pieniądze, za które Brian i Mia kupują dom na Wyspach Kanaryjskich. Szybcy i wściekli 6 Brian ściga się z Dominikiem do szpitala, żeby zobaczyć swojego nowo narodzonego syna, Jacka. Dominic mówi Brianowi, że od tego momentu całe jego życie się zmieni i że musi zostawić przeszłość za sobą, pojawia się jednak kilka dni później, pokazując mu przekazane przez Hobbsa zdjęcia Letty, wykonane tydzień wcześniej, mówiąc, że zamierza ją odszukać. Jest przeciwny temu, żeby Brian dołączył do poszukiwań, zgadza się jednak po namowach Mii. Brian i Dominic ponownie zbierają swoją drużynę, podczas gdy Mia i Elena zostają na Wyspach Kanaryjskich, gdzie Elena pilnuje Mii. Ekipa udaje się do Londynu celem złapania Owena Shawa, w zamian za co Hobbs obiecuje im uniewinnienie i możliwość powrotu do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Udają się do kryjówki Shawa, która jednak okazuje się być zasadzką, mającą odciągnąć uwagę władz od ataku na siedzibę Interpolu. Brian i reszta ekipy ściga przestępców, zostaje jednak wyłączony z wyścigu, kiedy Vegh wywraca jego samochód. Po powrocie do siedziby Hobbs wyjawia pozostałym plan Shawa. Riley Hicks, pomocnica Hobbsa, i Gisele wyciągają od jednego z ludzi Shawa informację, że współpracuje on z przebywającym w więzieniu Bragą. Brian, korzystając z pomocy przyjaciół w FBI, przenika na dobę do więzienia, gdzie dowiaduje się od Bragi, że pracował on dla Shawa, a Letty była skazana na śmierć w momencie, kiedy Brian zaproponował jej pracę pod przykrywką. Brianowi udaje się wrócić do Londynu dzięki agentowi Stasiakowi. Cała drużyna udaje się do bazy NATO w Hiszpanii, gdzie Shaw napada na konwój wojskowy i kradnie z niego czołg, w którym znajduje się komputer z niezwykle ważnym chipem. Podczas pościgu Roman przywiązuje do lufy czołgu wrak forda mustanga, który Brian spycha swoim samochodem w dół, unieszkodliwiając tym samym czołg. Pojmany Shaw wyjawia, że jego ludzie porwali Mię, którą zabije, jeśli nie zostanie puszczony wolno. Brian atakuje Shawa, ale zostaje powstrzymany. Hobbs decyduje się puścić Shawa wolno, ale po zakłóceniu komunikacji przez Teja cała ekipa rusza w pościg za przestępcą. Brian ratuje Mię z antonowa mającego odebrać ekipę Shawa, a następnie obciąża go, przez co samolot, nie mogąc poderwać się do startu, staje w płomieniach. Zgodnie z obietnicą Hobbsa, Brian i reszta ekipy Toretta uzyskują uniewinnienie. Szybcy i wściekli 7 Po rozbiciu ekipy Shawa Brian i reszta wracają do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Brian stara się przyzwyczaić do statecznego życia bez pościgów i akcji, jednak brat Shawa – Deckard – zamierza się na nich zemścić. Po zabiciu Hana wysadza w powietrze dom Torettów, w którym Brian mieszka wraz z Mią i Jackiem. Shaw zamierza zdobyć program komputerowy nazywany Okiem Boga, pozwalający w ciągu kilku minut zlokalizować każdego człowieka na Ziemi. Gdy unieszkodliwia Hobbsa, ten prosi Dominica i resztę jego ekipy o pomoc w odnalezieniu go. Brian, Dominic, Roman, Tej i Letty ratują Ramsey, twórczynię programu, która wyjawia, że przekazała go na przechowanie przyjacielowi w Abu Zabi, ten jednak – nie wiedząc, z czym ma do czynienia – sprzedał go wpływowemu szejkowi, który zainstalował go w swoim samochodzie. Drużyna wchodzi na przyjęcie w penthousie szejka i zdobywają chip. Zostają otoczeni przez pracującego z Shawem Jakande, który przejmuje Oko Boga. Wiedząc, że nie mogą ukryć się przed Shawem, decydują się na powrót do Los Angeles, żeby walczyć z nim na ulicach, które znają. Brian transportuje Ramsey, która stara się włamać do komputerów Shawa i dezaktywować Oko Boga. Kiedy ludzie Shawa niszczą wieżę komunikacyjną, uniemożliwiając dalszy włam, Brian pieszo rusza na wieżę, żeby obejść wszystko ręcznie. Po pokonaniu Deckarda i jego ludzi Brian decyduje się raz na zawsze porzucić życie pełne przygód i osiąść na stałe, zajmując się rodziną. Dominic, nie potrafiąc się pożegnać, odjeżdża, Brian jednak dogania go i po raz ostatni ścigają się. W pewnym momencie każdy skręca w inną stronę, a ich drogi rozchodzą się. Geneza Seria Szybcy i wściekli zainspirowana została przez artykuł „Racer X”, który ukazał się w numerze magazynu „Vibe” z maja 1998 roku. W projekt zaangażowali się Paul Walker, producent Neal H. Moritz i reżyser Rob Cohen, którzy otrzymali budżet w wysokości od 20–30 milionów dolarów na zrealizowanie filmu o funkcjonariuszu policji infiltrującym światek manhattańskich rajdowców ulicznych obrabiających ciężarówki. Według producenta filmowego Scotta Stubera kluczowym czynnikiem, dzięki któremu studio Universal wsparło projekt, była rola Walkera w filmie Sekta z 2000 roku, gdzie zagrał dysfunkcyjnego studenta Yale Ciekawostki * Imię postaci może stanowić nawiązanie do astronauty Bryana O’Connora. * W Za szybkich, za wściekłych jako datę urodzin Briana podano 29 sierpnia 1973 roku, z kolei w Szybkich i wściekłych 5 czerwiec 1978. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Zwiastun z turbodoładowaniem Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Za szybcy, za wściekli Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Szybko i wściekle Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Szybcy i wściekli 5 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Szybcy i wściekli 6 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Szybcy i wściekli 7 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Szybcy i wściekli Kategoria:Postacie z serii Szybcy i wściekli